Complex Vows
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Otani knows that he loves Risa he just doesn't know how to put his feelings on paper.


Otani stared regretfully at the blank paper in front of him and wondered if he would ever be able to put his thoughts on paper like he wanted them. Somehow he didn't think it was going to work out the way he wanted it to. He was going to be a teacher. He wasn't a writer. Hell, even if he was a writer, it didn't matter.

"Otani just write down your feelings," Nakao stated.

Otani glared at his roommate. "How am I supposed to write down my feelings? I can't talk about my feelings. How am I supposed to write them down?" Otani slammed his head down on the counter, "This was a bad idea."

"You're going to run out of time. You have to write down something."

Otani, being the smart ass that he was, wrote something down just as his friend told him to. He held up a sign:

I CAN'T DO THIS.

"You know that you love Risa. Start from there."

Otani glared, "Risa I love you to death, but I think I'm going to have to kill you for deciding that we should write out our vows."

"How was that?"

Nakao glared at his friend and sat down across from Otani in their tiny living room, in their tiny apartment they had bought together in the last year. The apartment that didn't look all that bad, but always smelled like dirty socks no matter what they did, and was so tiny that they could walk two feet to get from the living room to the kitchen.

"This isn't a joke."

"If I don't make a joke then I'm going to have to hang myself. What was I thinking to agree to this?!"

Nakao smiled like an idiot, "I don't see what the problem is. When I get married we're going to have written vows and I probably won't be able to stop writing my feelings down. I love Nobu," more stupid smiling.

Otani ignored his friend as he usually did when Nakao got all sappy on him. Otani went back to staring at the blank page and thinking out loud.

"I love that no matter where we go we can always find something to argue about. It's usually in public and we usually end up getting kicked out. Our romance is one for the books." Otani threw the book across the room.

"How can I be marrying someone that I argue with all the time? We don't agree with anything. Risa's got the glamorous job. I'm a teacher. What was I thinking? I should just break up with her and let Risa find someone who can put their feelings on paper."

Nakao leaned against the couch that was almost right on top of the coffee table, "Yeah that's a good idea. Risa will find someone else. Maybe Risa will marry Haruka and the two of them will live happily ever after with two kids and a house."

Otani was sick to his stomach at just the thought, "You made your point. Shut up."

Nakao smiled, "I love making my point. I hardly ever get to do it when I'm around Nobu."

Otani was shocked that his friend would say something even remotely negative about his girlfriend, "Why would you say that?" It was like the world was ending or something. Which would be great because then Otani wouldn't have to worry about writing his wedding vows.

Nakao shrugged and looked over at his friend, "I love Nobu more than life itself. We've been together so long that I can't even remember not together, but that doesn't mean that everything is perfect between us. Nobu is outspoken and she likes to solve things. She loves to be right, and sometimes she takes things a little too far. She gets into other people's business, and she's loud, but I love her anyway. I don't let anything bad stop me from loving her."

Risa looked at the blank pages lying across the room, "We can't agree about anything."

Nakao shrugged again, "You both get excited when something new shows up on the menu, you both love karaoke, you both love the water slide at the beach and get so excited that the two of you scare little kids, you both love each other and that's all that matters."

"Can I steal any of that?"

Nakao just looked up at his friend and got up from the floor. "No." Then he walked away.

Otani crawled over and got the blank pages up from the floor and started writing down his feelings, not caring how they sounded. He just made sure that they were the truth.

Three days later he stood in front of friends and family and finally said all of the things that were in his heart.

Otani stood in front of his bride and looked up into her face knowing that his own was flaming a bright red, "I know that we fight and most of the time we end up hurting one another's feelings. I know that people think that we don't fit together because of our height. I know that I make you cry sometimes and I know that sometimes you don't understand me."

Otani took a breath, "I know all of that and I still love you, because you never gave up on me when you liked me and I didn't like you back. I love you because we fight all of the time but we like the same music, and we love to get over excited about stupid things. I know that we argue all of the time, but I also know that when we argue but it's never in a bad way. We argue because we're different and we never let our differences get in our way." Otani paused. "We just get a little loud about them."

A coupld people chuckled.

"We're not perfect, but I think that it's are imperfections that make us right for one another. I told you a long time ago that I would never kiss someone that I didn't think of as just a friend. I'll never stop thinking about kissing you, and I'll never think about you as just a friend. I don't care about how much taller you are then me. I don't care that we argue. I don't care that you cry over simple things and I never have any idea what to do. I love you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you. We'll argue and say things that we regret later, but we'll still love one another."

"For as long as I live I'll love you."

Risa couldn't stop crying and Otani couldn't stop worrying that he had somehow did something wrong. The preacher announced them as husband and wife and he couldn't stop worrying that he had done something wrong.

"What's the matter?" Otani whispered after he kissed his wife lightly for the first time as husband and wife.

Risa looked up through tears, "You're vows were better than mine, but I'll still love you forever."

Risa smiled through more tears of happiness.

**A/N: I did corrections on this but the page screwed up and I don't have time to do them again. I'll have to get to them again later. I just couldn't wait to post this. I hope you like it with errors and all.**


End file.
